Sakura's Days In High School
by areonaakaanna
Summary: Okay Im Not So Good At Summary's But...This Is Some Of The Stuff That Happens In My Dreams So Yeahh But Most Of The Parts I Added. Plz Read..! SakuSasu TenNeji InoShika HinaNaru
1. Chap1 Water Park And Pop Ups!

Sakura's Days In School.

Sakura's P.O.V

Chapter 1: Water Parks And Pop Ups.

I was sitting on the bus with Tenten sitting next to me. It was a class trip to a Water Park. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke get on from the back of the bus. (**Idk why the door was in the back but hey….dreams.) **

"Sasuke! Sit next to me!" I whispered playfully.

Sasuke looked at me and saw Tenten next to me, who was giving me the 'did you forget I was sitting here' look. Well, I did. You see, I've had a crush on him since the 2nd week of school.

"Oh,sorry…" I whispered again.

Okay, so, were at the Water Park. We enter and go up some stairs into a place where a big water slide was. We all got settled. (**Had bathe suits on..!) **I looked around to see Sasuke setting rafts up at the starting of the slide.

"That's a slide?" I asked. (**Stupid question…) **He looked at me.

"Yeahh.." He and Tenten said coming from out of nowhere.

"You gonna go?"

"Uhh, no not yet." I said not knowing what feet it was. (**Not the feet on your body….Duhh..!) **

My eyes followed him, as he walked up to a pool behind me. (**I guess it just popped up there! You know dreams…) **I walked up next to him.

"What you scared? Or you just don't know what feet it is?" He said, smirking.

I smiled "Tsh…I just don't know what feet it is..that's all. Im not scared, why would I be scared?" I jumped into the pool and all of a sudden I felt my feet touch…..nothing! ….Really? I had to drown? (**yes….)**

Water was getting into my eyes, up my nose, in my mouth. I was trying to keep myself up. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, as I made my way to the surface.

I tried wiping the water out of my face, as I sat on the edge of the pool. (**..you know where that's at….hopefully.) **"Uhhh…yeahh.." I said feeling stupid.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,thanks…" I said, looking up to him and saw that he was smirking in my face. I hit him playfully.

"Its not funny! You know I did that on purpose.." He started laughing (**I know he doesn't laugh but this is my story so…BACK UP.! jk=]) **

"And why would you do that?" I had to think of an excuse…

"Because…to see if you were a good friend!" He just rested his hand on my cheek and I blushed a little. Hope he couldn't tell.

"Whatever you say..," He got out of the pool, took my hand, and pulled me up. "Come on." He smiled and dragged me over to the water slide. I sat in the front and he sat in the back of the tube. It was like…..I was sitting between his legs! O.O…... Wow, Im weird.

"Hey Neji! Come over here and push us!" He yelled.

"Who do you think you yelling at?" Neji said coming to us and awayyyyy he pushed. Through half of the ride it was fun, Sasuke kept making jokes which made me laugh. Man, was I smiling hard.

All of a sudden Sasuke touched the side of the slide, trying to make us face backwards, the tube flipped over so that we were just sliding like we was on a playground slide.. (**you know the ones that be at the playgrounds….yeahh that's what im talking about..) **

I was holding on to him the whole ride, laughing. Man, that was a long slide. Finally, it came to the end.

"Ha! Wow, that was fun!" I said wiping my face and when I stopped, I found Sasuke staring at me and I stared back. He leaned in…and then…

SPLASH!

Tenten and Neji came splashing off the slide, that was right behind us.

"Sakura, come on!" Tenten said laughing and dragging me towards another ride.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to Neji, staring at him.

"Really?" With that, he stomped off the where me and Tenten were. Neji was left behind, looking confused.

"What? Its not my fault people have gas! I didn't see it coming!" He said following Sasuke. (**I know..that's so not like him..) **


	2. Chap2 Farts? Bus Ride

Chapter 2: Fart? Bus Ride

Sakura's P.O.V

We were waiting to get on a ride, which was I guess is supposed to be like a rollercoaster or something like that.

"So, you and Sasuke having fun?" Tenten asked.

"Yeahh, and I know you are. I don't even have to ask."

"You know me so well! And one more question…Is it just me or did you feel, hear, or see bubbles back at the pool where we were just standing?"

"Ya know, now that you mentioned it, I did."

"What's this?"

We looked to see Sasuke and Neji walking towards us.

"It's a water ride, stupid, what do you think it is?" Tenten shot back.

"To me, it looks like a whole bunch of people standing around, chatting in a line.."

Tenten smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch…" Sasuke raised his hand, behind her back, to smack her. Tenten looked and glared at him. Sasuke scratched the back of his head, like he wasn't sure what was going on.

I laughed at how crazy these two were. Sasuke looked at me and smirked.

"Sasuke….Sasuke, Sasuke!" Neji yelled, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Little boy! If you don't answer him,"

"What, Woman?" Sasuke said, snapping out of his little staring sensation toward me.

"….Neji was calling you.."

Sasuke had a blank face. (**you know something like… -_- haha)**

"You know, I said excuse me, you don't gotta get so mad."

We all turned to look at him. "That was you?" I looked at Tenten "He's all yours…" Tenten laughed.

Later on the bus, Tenten sat next to her boyfriend, (**which is Neji of course) **and that left me with Sasuke. Not like it's a bad thing! And yeah, I did have other friends I could've sat next to but you know…..

As Tenten and Neji sat across from us, the boys kept making jokes and acting stupid. Eventually, I fell asleep….on someone. A few minutes later, I felt someone shake me. I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I fell asleep on Sasuke. (**duhh.!)**

"God! You have a big head! Wakey wakey time. Lets go. Chop! Chop!" He said, smirking.

Guess he woke before me and didn't care if I slept on him. Awwww. So nice! …That's a sign…..


	3. Chap3 Confusion

_Chapter 3:Confusion.. _

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_The next day, which was a Tuesday, I arrived at school and saw Sasuke. I looked at him and just walked into homeroom. As I was looking at a magazine one of my friends had brought with them, out of no where, Sasuke came in pointing at me. _

"_You..You! I was looking for you." _

_Yay! He was looking for me!_

"_Where's your friend?" _

…_Yeahhh…He was looking for me._

"_I have a name, you know. Who?" _

"_The one you was hanging out with yesterday. Yeah, It's been 2 months but so what…I think her name was...J-Jasmine?"_

"_Oh, I don't know.."_

"_How come you don't know? Isn't she your best friend? What's her homeroom?" Why….Why is he asking me this? Why does he want to know so badly?_

"_I don't know. Why? You gonna stalk her?" He nodded then hesitated. _

"_Noooo…" I did a small laugh. _

_Ino then came in and sat next to me. _

"_Hey, guess what? I asked him." I looked at her._

"_I asked Sasuke, he said he likes you a little."_

_I thought for a moment. At least it was a little bit.. Then, came Health class. While walking to Health class, Sasuke came up beside me. _

"_Am I going to see her?" Her…Her…Her. Tenten…Tenten..Tenten. Why? _

"_I don't know. Why? You like her? You've been bugging me all morning!" _

_Soon as I said that, I found Tenten, smiling and walking up to me. She knew I liked him so just walking with him is just…..I don't know. _

"_There she go." I pointed to her and she gave me a hug._

"_Sakura! And….Sasuke..right?" He nodded. Tenten walked away. I guess I was so annoyed, I just had to yell… _

"_Hey Tenten! He likes you!" I yelled, not knowing if she heard me. I looked at Sasuke to see him smiling and turning red. Ughhhh…..He didn't even deny it! _

_Throughout half of the class, I was thinking about Sasuke and Tenten…a couple….but he likes ME! …..Or maybe Ino was lying to me. _

_In the middle of the class, lunch came. I had to tell my best friends, Ino and Hinata about what was happening. I HAD to talk to someone. _

"_You guys know how I like Sasuke," They Nodded. __**(btw they were the only ppl who knew about it including tenten)**_

"_Well, he likes Tenten and Im not tryna say Im jealous," _

"_But you are.." I glared at Ino. All they did was tell me to move on and forget about it. But these isn't one of those 'Oh, I like you. Oh, I like you too! Lets go out!' situations. Im not sure if its okay to call it…LOVE. Yes! Okay I know im in middle school but your never to young to love!_

_After that convo, a girl named Rikea sat beside us. So, we were just enjoying lunch, when Rikea called a cute 8th__ grade boy over to talk to her._

_I looked to see who it was and….__**BAM! **__It hit me…Okay nothing hit me but it was the boy with waves in his hair, beautiful eyes, and just so…Woooo! I had actually added him on face book one day because of when I saw him randomly pop up and looked at his pictures. But now, this is in person! _

_As they were talking, I looked away, knowing he probly doesn't even know me. Ino saw me. _

"_What?" She mouthed. _

_I slightly shook my head to tell her to look at the boy who was standing behind me. She looked and her eyes went wide. _

_He then walked away after there small little talk. I watched him walk away. _

"_Hold Up!" I looked at Rikea, who was looking at me strangely. _

"_You like him?"_

"_No! I mean, he's cute but I don't really know him."_

_Rikea stared at me for a few seconds. _

"_No…NoNoNoNoNo!" I kept saying, knowing what she was gonna do. She got up, smiled at me, and walked up to the boy she was talking with. I saw her say something and then point at me._

_I turned my head quickly. "Oh my gosh…" Ino and Hinata just giggling and I was just smiling…blushing I guess.! _

_I didn't realize Rikea walking back over to us. _

"_He said you are cute" I couldn't help but smile even harder Ino and Rikea was 'Awww-ing' me while Hinata was just smiling. They told me his name was Kiba._

_Through the whole day, I was thinking…hard. The school bell rang, and a lot of kids were roaming the halls, chit-chatting, and opening lockers. I caught up to Tenten and walked over to Sasuke._

"_Here she go, since you wanna see her so badly.." He turned around and then a huge smile appeared on his face. As everyone was getting on buses and heading home, Tenten and Sasuke gave each other at least 4HUGS! 4HUGS! And you know what I get.? ….1.. And it wasn't even today! _

_The bus ride home, me and Tenten was yelling back and forth about what happened with Sasuke and Kiba. She told me that she thought Kiba was cute too! Now I was annoyed…But it was kinda like a play argument. I still love her! But sometimes I could just wam her upside her head…._


End file.
